


At your side

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Yeah that basically sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: Dimitri’s smile becomes genuine for a moment as he stares at Felix, almost longingly, before he forced to turn back to the attention that’s being demanded of him.Felix leaves.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	At your side

**Author's Note:**

> I went to my first social event at uni, kinda. My flatmates were going to go out drinking and invited me, and I actually agreed. They were having pre's first, so we went to another flat. I don't drink and am terrible at conversation, so I stood there awkwardly. I lasted about 30 minutes, before bailing ship and retreating back to my flat and room.
> 
> Basically, I'm never going out again, but at least I daydreamed about this fic idea! I bailed from my social event... Felix bails from this social event.. see, inspiration. lmao
> 
> And, I have been editing as I go, but as usual, I'm sick of looking at it, so take it.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Felix takes a deep breath and refocuses his attention on the man talking at him. Several council members and nobleman have complained about his attitude, so Felix unclenches his fist and attempts to be personable.

The man is a noble, Felix thinks he’s from the old Empire, swirling a glass around as he talks about wanting to increase his influence and such.

“As you closely work with his Majesty, you can advise him to understand my perspective.” He states, leaning closer to Felix to be heard over the music. Felix holds his breath because of the close proximity. “The King cannot recognise the advantages of my proposal, but, I can personally make it worth your while, if you use your influence when talking to the king.”

He leans back, with a smile. Felix lets out a sigh, and refrains from scowling at the man, opting for a small glare instead. The amount of people who try to get, to and around Dimitri, through Felix is immeasurable. Felix takes this moment to curse Dimitri for becoming separated from him at this social event, before realising he likely has it worse.

“Excuse me,” Felix spits out, and begins walking through the crowd. He leaves the man quickly, not waiting for a reply, and starts towards the exit.

He storms past groups of people, passing in front of the small orchestra on the way, having to avoid dancers as he does. He doesn’t recognise anyone, as most of his friends from the academy have left the Capital; this is just a casual event for Nobles to meet and create friendly relations, because of the newly unified Country.

Felix, however, does not care to remain at the event. He only managed an hour, he glances at the large clock, but continues towards the exit regardless. The crowd thins as he approaches the doorway, leading to the rest of the palace.

He takes a breath in the doorway and turns back, to catch a glimpse of Dimitri. The King, as usual, is surrounded by people. Dimitri takes the time to listen to them, playing his part perfectly, as everyone flocks to him.

Felix scoffs, and crosses his arm. He should probably go dismiss himself, but formalities have never been his priority; besides, Dimitri knows him well enough to determine that Felix has likely left.

Just as Felix is about to leave the hall, Dimitri looks up, catching Felix’s eye. Felix simply shrugs his head towards the exit, and sends a sarcastic salute at him; waving goodbye. Dimitri’s smile becomes genuine for a moment as he stares at Felix, almost longingly, before he forced to turn back to the attention that’s being demanded of him.

Felix leaves.

The hallways are large, cold and quiet. The contrast from the lively hall is pleasant, and Felix feels himself cooling off, figuratively and literally. His first thought is to head for the training grounds, but mind drifts to Dimitri’s hunched over form, endlessly working in his study; sat at his desk with a stack of papers.

The swordsman scoffs at his softness, but changes course for the King’s study. Dimitri will likely be tired tomorrow, so it’s reasonable for Felix to do some work for him now; it’s his job as Dimitri’s right-hand and advisor.

The walk to the study takes a few minutes, up several stairs and down many corridors. The music, laughter and talking quickly gets lost along the way. _Good_.

He opens the door to the dark, still room and walks over to his chair. It’s the smaller chair, positioned on Dimitri’s left, with a small space on the desk reserved for him.

Felix scoffed at his chair placement, but Dimitri quickly dismissed any arguments Felix had by simply stating he wants to be able to see him. Felix took a second to take in Dimitri’s eye patch, and accepted the placement without further comment.

Felix lights the candle and slides the papers Dimitri must have been working on earlier over to his side of the desk. He picks up the first document and starts working through the pile. He revises new laws, manages financing and schedules for restoration efforts and, the most irritating job, writing placating letters to the nobles.

He stretches his arms above his head, letting out a yawn, as he finishes another document. He cracks his neck, satisfyingly, and lets his gaze wander out the window. The window merely reflects himself and the room back at him, as it is dark outside. He left the event when it was already night, so he doesn’t know how long he’s been working. The door then creaks open.

Dimitri peers around through the gap, Felix notes amusedly how un-kingly the action is, and lights up upon seeing him.

“May I enter?” He asks, and Felix scoffs.

“It’s your study, you don’t need to ask permission.” Felix replies, and Dimitri walks in, closing the door behind him.

Felix finally manages to look at Dimitri’s outfit; a beautiful Blaiddyd blue suit, embroidered with gold trim and a decorative cape in a similar fashion to the academy uniform. Felix himself opted for simple shirt and trousers, though wears a Blaiddyd blue waistcoat; the colour is traditional, after all.

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be entertaining guests?” Felix asks, moving his pen from the document to side, allowing him to stack the papers correctly.

“Well, you left, and I wanted to make you were alright. You’ve been gone for a while,” Dimitri admits, moving around to look at the papers Felix was just working on. “Have you been working since you left?”

“Just making tomorrow’s work lighter,” Felix waves off the comment. He stands up, and Dimitri takes a step back to give him space. Felix hadn’t realised how close Dimitri had been, until he moved away.

“That’s very dedicated of you, Felix.” Dimitri says, and Felix senses a ‘but’. He narrows his eyes in preparation. “But, I’m worried you’re overworking yourself. Tonight, was for relaxing, or at least not working.”

“Well, someone has to save you from overworking yourself tomorrow.” He says sharply, “Besides, I’d rather be in here than in that stuffy hall any longer. I swear, people only entertain me because I’m your dog, and they can use me.”

“Wait,” Dimitri holds his hand up, closing his eye. Felix recognises the action as Dimitri sorting through his thoughts, so relents and gives him a minute. He thinks back to his earlier thought about becoming soft. He scowls.

“Firstly,” Dimitri begins, and Felix shifts his weight onto one leg, as he looks up at his King. He’s a step away from the desk, and when he opens his eye and looks at Felix gently, Felix wishes the space were larger, or smaller, he doesn’t quite know.

“You don’t believe that you’re my ‘dog’, do you?” He asks, hesitantly. Felix mentally kicks himself at his choice of word. He used it negatively against Dedue on several occasions (though he has learnt better now) so using it as a description of himself…

“I want you to know, that you mean so much to me. I value your opinion and advise so much. I-” Dimitri starts rambling, and Felix interrupts him, before he can continue.

“No, I know I’m not your dog. Don’t worry. That was,” Felix takes a breath, forcing out the next sentence. “a poor word choice on my part. I just mean, that it’s tiring that people only talk to me, to use me for my position.”

“I see,” Dimitri nods, the tension leaving his shoulders; relieved that Felix doesn’t view himself like that. “The second thing…” He pauses, swallowing nervously. “You were working tonight, for my benefit?”

Felix’s eyes widen, ever so slightly, and thinks back to his previous words. _(“Well, someone has to save you from overworking yourself tomorrow”)_.

He folds his arms over his chest, and turns his head to the side. “It’s my job,” He says, not blushing. “I would be a crappy right-hand if I let my King overwork himself.”

Dimitri’s quiet, and Felix determinedly doesn’t look at him. Dimitri then takes a hesitant step forward, slowly, as to not startle him. Felix stands completely still.

He gently raises his hand, and Felix watches it out of the corner of his eye. It softly cups Felix’s jaw, and Dimitri turns Felix’s head, to look at him. Felix lets himself get handled and meets Dimitri’s gaze.

“How did I end up so lucky?” Dimitri whispers, moving his hand up from Felix’s jaw to his cheek, using his thumb to trace his cheekbone. “For you to stay by my side, after everything, and still be so good to me?”

Felix holds his breath, worrying that his harsh personality will easily ruin the precious moment. He’s not meant for a gaze as loving as the one Dimitri’s giving him, though, there was a time he thought Dimitri incapable of such feelings as well.

“Felix,” Dimitri mutters, leaning closer. “Is this okay?”

Felix nods, a little nervously. Dimitri smiles, completely resting his forehead against his.

“…why?” Felix manages, so quietly that he wonders if Dimitri even heard. He does, and replies quickly.

“Because when I saw you leave, I realised I wanted to follow you. I wanted nothing more than to be by your side, now and forever.” Dimitri admits easily, “Can I kiss you?”

Felix’s mind goes blank at the question, as Dimitri brings his thumb down to gently press against Felix’s lips.

The pressure against his lips brings him out of his daze, and he bats the hand away, before leaning forward, a breath away from Dimitri’s own. “Get your hand out the way then.” He replies, before pushing forward, finally connecting their mouths.

Dimitri laughs into the kiss, and wraps his arms around Felix’s waist, pulling him closer, their bodies flush. Dimitri straightens out slightly, having been leant down, forcing Felix to chase him up, standing on his tip toes.

Felix retaliates by brining his own arms up around Dimitri’s neck, and pulling him back down.

**Author's Note:**

> (also, not featured, but Dimitri definitely spent a lot of time searching for Fe. He went to the training grounds, all around the gardens, Fe's room... before actually finding him).


End file.
